The Elemental Dragon of the five nations
by Afro samurai 34
Summary: Naruto was taken away on a mission with his father Minato and was taken to Kiri 5 years after he is thought dead, and rumours of a mercenary for hire that controls all five elements has risen up near Kumo..who Is this mysterious mercenary Probably going to be a Harem but otherwise its undecided (AU) (Older/stronger Naruto) (Minato's dead)
1. Chapter 1

The elemental Dragon of the 5 nations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"What do you mean He's dead!" a woman with long red hair that reached just above her waist yelled

"I mean that your husband Minato and your son Naruto have both perished in battle" an older man with spiky white hair stated solemnly

"HOW" screamed the woman

The elder sighed "the Mizukage's forces surrounded them. they were outnumbered and eventually Minato succumbed to chakra loss and Naruto..."

"what happened to my baby boy!" the woman yelled

"Kushina...you may want to take a seat for what I'm about to tell you"  
the now known Kushina sat down in a chair behind her

The old man sighed again before he spoke "Kushina his body wasn't found-"

"That's a good thing right Hiruzen?" Kushina questioned cutting him off

" Kushina we followed a trail of blood. When we reached the end of the blood trail we found signs of a struggle...from what we found we've come to the conclusion that Naruto was taken to Kirigakure for interrogation" Hiruzen finished

"Then send someone after him" Kushina Pleaded

" Kushina I've already sent 2 teams of ANBU to scout Kiri for any sighns that we are right in believing that he was taken" Hiruzen said "If you need anything just ask Kushina" Kushina nodded and stood up walking out of the room.

This is my 2nd fanfic

Feel free to flame

Afro out

Next we see what happened to Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

The elemental Dragon of the 5 nations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'Where the hell am I' A young man with Spiky blonde hair thought as he looked down he realized that his shirt had been discarded on the floor next to him. He tried moving to get his shirt on before he realized that he couldn't move because there were bindings out of metal on his arms he tried channelling chakra to his palms trying to break free he groaned when he realized that the bindings were chakra resistant 'Well Fuck' he thought

"Ahh I see your awake" He heard a male voice say The young man tensed before the male voice stopped him "relax" The unknown man said "Wh-where am I?"the blonde haired man questioned " Kirigakure" was his one worded answer " before you ask more questions, do you know what your name is and how old you are?" the other man questioned ' I'm in Kiri which either means I'm here for some dinner or I was taken by those damn kiri assholes' He thought ' probably better if I answer his questions'

" My names Naruto Namikaze and I'm 19" he answered

" Interesting" the other male said before he stepped forward the only light in the room catching the other mans face Naruto's eyes widened 'Shit That's Shou Yoshiko He's basically Kiri's version of Ibiki and the head of T.I in Kiri' Naruto thought in alarm

Shou smirked "I see that you recognize me I would've rather interrogated your father rather than his brat but I guess since our Ninja were able to kill the bastard I have to settle for you"

Naruto growled

" Please stay still it hurts more " Shou Said as his hand moved to a Kunai as he walked towards Naruto, He smirked before he embedded the kunai in Naruto's gut and raked it across his stomach

Naruto yelled when the man repeated the action twice more before Shou stabbed him in the leg leaving the kunai in place while he pulled another kunai out of his pouch.

I promise the chapters will get alot bigger eventually

Thanks

Afro Out


	3. Chapter 3

The elemental Dragon of the 5 nations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shou sighed "I was hoping that you would last longer but I guess you were just made to disappoint" Shou said while smirking at an unconscious Naruto he turned around walking out of the room. As he walked past the guard whose name was Retsu Nagama if he remembered right left the man a message telling Retsu to get him when Naruto arose the guard had nodded before returning to his post near the door.

Naruto opened one eye as he stared in front of him and noticed that Shou had departed. Smirking that his plan had worked he used his feet to grab a kunai off of the ground. He channelled wind chakra through his feet into the kunai before bending his body literally in half to raise the kunai to the chakra resistant bindings before he used it to cut free (Yeah the bindings are chakra resistant only when there is chakra being channelled into them). He dropped to the ground on his knees before picking up the kunai while he moved to the door and tried to open it before realising it had been locked 'okay so the door is locked and most likely there is a guard outside this door. I don't want to risk alerting anyone' Naruto thought. He looked to his left where he noticed a medium sized air vent big enough for him to fit in. He smirked before walking towards it he unhinged the vent before crawling through the opening and putting the vent back into place and steadily crawled through it

Retsu tensed as he heard sounds coming from the interrogation room. He unlocked the door before slowly opening it he looked left and right before realising that the prisoner had disappeared. His eyes widened before running off towards the Mizukage mansion (Not sure what to call it but since they call it the Hokage mansion thought it would be better than the Mizukage's Place). He ran dodging civilians and Ninja alike before reaching the mansion and cautiously opening the door "Ah Retsu-san what is it" Said a cold voice from the middle of the room " Mi-Mizukage-Sama the prisoner from Konoha has disappeared" Retsu said cautiously " What do you mean 'Disappeared' Retsu" the cold voice said dropping the suffix " He escaped by-" Retsu said before being cut off by the Mizukage " You let him Escape! The Mizukage Yelled "KRAKEN" just as the Mizukages personal bodyguard appeared "Yes Yagura-Sama?" Kraken asked

"Show this peasant what it means to fail me" Yagura Answered Kraken gave a quick nod before appearing in front of Retsu Krakens Blue mask was the only thing Retsu saw before everything went black. " good" Yagura Praised " Now inform every shinobi and kunoichi from Chunin and Jonin level that the Konoha scum has escaped" He ordered

Kraken nodded before disappearing in a plume of dust.

Another chapter done

Thanks

Afro out

Come on guys I have like 190 views but no ones reviewing the story i want to know what you guys think you hate it you like it. I want your opinions


	4. Chapter 4

The Elemental dragon of the 5 nations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto groaned as he heard the alarm go off 'I need to get out of here without being caught' He thought. He had been going straight the entire time and hadn't seen a opening since as he crawled through the vent he noticed a sliver of light coming from the opposite end of the tunnel he quickened his pace reaching the light in seconds, noticing that the lights source was in the form of another vent he unhinged it setting it aside he walked into the room before freezing when he realized where he had ended up, he was in the AQUA (Basically Kiri's version of ANBU) base " ITS THE PRISONER" an AQUA shinobi yelled as he charged "Shit" Naruto cursed under his breath noting that the shinobi's yell had alerted the rest of the AQUA members. He dodged the shinobi's charge while also throwing up his left arm to block a strike from a Kunoichi he looked left and right and cursed 'I'm surrounded and the only way out of here is through them' He thought while his right hand flew through subtle one handed signs " Wind style: Wind eagle missile justu!" Naruto yelled as he aimed his palm at a group of AQUA shinobi and kunoichi fire out a bird of wind that sped towards the group as it reached its target it spread its wings as wide as it could (240 cm) and cut through the group of ninja like a knife through butter some kunoichi and shinobi were able to get away he noticed 'there were at least 13 of them in that group and 3 of them got away' he looked left and then right ' so that's 20 of them left' he thought Naruto ran through handseals ending on the dragon sign "Fire style: cremation justu" Naruto said as he spread his palms out wide as he fired a beam of fire out of his palms " Water style : Fire negation Jutsu" Naruto heard a feminine voice say just as his flaming beam was extinguished by a torrent of water he yelled when he had to duck under a roundhouse kick. He had expected to see another AQUA member but was surprised when he came face to face with a Blue mask he jumped back taking in all of the obviously female figure 'Shit that's the Mizukage's personal guard Kraken, he had heard stories of the woman in front of him he had heard that she possessed a more literal version of Dust release (Meaning that she can use dust not that molecule manipulation shit) and that she was an S ranked missing nin from Kusa; if the rumours were true then it was gonna be one hell of a fight' Naruto thought as he dodged a punch aimed at his face he threw his own at her gut but had it blocked by one of her fist. He froze when he felt cold steel against his throat 'Shit he had forgotten about the AQUA Nin' Naruto thought "Dont interfere" he heard Kraken's emotionless voice say the AQUA nin nodded stepping back he was surprised when he felt something be placed in his hand he looked at his hand to see that Kraken had given him a Katana and that she had hers out in a Kenjutsu stance Naruto smirked his father and mother had taught him Kenjutsu at a young age but his smirk disappeared when Kraken disappeared and reappeared in front of him he brought his katana up to block and successfully blocked her katana he channelled wind chakra into his weapon and expected it to cut straight through hers but was surprised when her sword stayed unscathed he noticed that Kraken was going through handsigns "Dust release: Dust Bullet(s)" The kunoichi murmured as small pellets of dust rose from the ground around her 'Shit' Naruto thought right before the dust bullets rushed forward and started to pelt him Naruto groaned in pain when the pellets started hitting him harder he went through handsigns ignoring the pain "Wind style: Wind dome jutsu!" He yelled as a dome made out of wind surrounded him warding off the dust pellets when the jutsu Stopped he disappeared. Kraken's eyes widened as Naruto appeared in front of her his fist shooting out and nailing her in the face she stumbled back but fell to the ground as Naruto leg sweeped her before when she hit the ground she landed on her palms backflipping off of them landing on her feet and disappeared appearing in front of him kneeing him in the gut "Gweggh" Naruto groaned (weird af sound but the best sound i could come up with) Krakens foot shot out kicking him in the face she went through hand sighns " Earth style: Boulder Rain" Kraken said as she stomped her foot causing boulders and rocks to rise from the ground they started to rain down on Naruto who looked up "Shit" Naruto said as the boulders fell down on him. The AQUA nin cheered "Kraken –San you did it" a Shinobi yelled Kraken didn't speak but her eyes narrowed as she rose her left leg and kicked out suddenly Naruto appeared flying through the air straight through the wall on the opposite side of the room, Kraken disappeared and appeared above Naruto's flying form she punched him in the gut sending him flying into an abandoned house; Naruto groaned as he pulled himself out of the wall of the house "Fire style: Spread Fire " He heard Kraken yell as she spat out a small fireball that connected with the wooden house the fire spread covering the house in seconds, 'What the hell' Naruto thought as the house was set on fire he sped through hand signs " Water style: Water dome jutsu " He yelled ( Naruto is like Tobirama he doesn't need a water source for suiton jutsu) as a dome of water formed around him just as the house collapsed Kraken's eyes widened when the smoke cleared and Naruto was still standing unscathed "Fire style : Fire dragon jutsu" He yelled as he spat out a dragon made out of fire "Wind style: Heavy Gale!" he yelled as he spread his palms and fired a strong jet of wind at the dragons tail speeding it up consideraluy it charged at Kraken who tried to move but was stuck in place she looked down seeing another Naruto's hands holding her legs she looked up in fear as the fire dragon exploded on impact Naruto smiled as he passed out collapsing on the outskirts of the forest outside of Kiri.

Naruto awoke to the smell of ramen he perked up immediately and tried to sit up but was stopped by a hand on his chest "don't move" he heard a male voice say so he stayed still for an entire hour until the man had finished with his wounds " would you like some Ramen Boy" the man said as Naruto finally took in the man's appearance the man was obviously old he looked to be around his mid 50's and had a silver katana with a dragons head as the handle strapped to his back his hair was gray with age and he had an eyepatch over his left eye "Yes pl-please" Naruto stuttered "Here" the man said handing Naruto a bowl of Ramen " what's your Name boy?"The man asked

"Naruto Namikaze" Naruto answered

"Your Minato's son?" The man asked another question'

"Yes.." Naruto didn't finish as he didn't know the mans name

The man chuckled before answering Naruto's silent Question " My name's Hanare Yamabuchi" The man answered

"You-your Hanare Yamabuchi the S ranked ninja with no village?" Naruto asked

" yes I am" Hanare said "Do you know why im not with any village yet Naruto?" the man questioned

"No i don't Hanare-san" Naruto answered

" well im not with a village because i don't like killing"

"and why are you telling me this Hanare-san"

"Because Naruto you remind me of myself when I want to pass on my legacy to someone i can trust who will only kill if needed"

"Hanare-san what are you trying to say?" he asked

"I want to train you Naruto" Hanare answered " Do you accept?"

"O-of course I would love to" Naruto answered

"good Training... Begins NOW!" Hanare yelled

(KONOHA)

Hokage-sama Kushina-san is here to see you" a chunin said

"Thank you Your dismissed" Hiruzen said the chunin nodded as he walked out of the room just as Kushina walked through the door

"Kushina what is it?" Hiruzen asked

" Ha-have you received anything about Naruto?" kushina asked

"N-No kushina i promise we will get him" Hiruzen answered

"Okay" Kushina said sadly walking out of the room.

( 5 year timeskip)

A blonde haired man stood in the middle of a forest a silver Katana with a dragon as the handle hung loosely on his shoulder his hand's at his sides his eyes closed "There" the blonde man murmured disappearing into the bushes of the forest he reappeared behind a auburn haired woman who was giggling behind a tree trunk "Naruto-Kun won't find me" the woman said holding in a giggle "Hey Mei-chan I found you" Naruto said Mei's giggling stopped and she turned around glaring at the man

"aww Naruto-kun you ruined the fun" Mei whined

"it's my job to annoy you" Naruto said grinning at Mei

"I'm hungry lets go get some food" Mei said

" yeh lets go" Naruto murmured as they both disappeared with a gust of wind.

Yay Bigger chapters are to come

Thanks for the reviews

Afro out


	5. AU

AU: There's a chance i will be on hiatus next week from Monday-Wednesday as My Crew and I are heading to Thailand for some Kickback time So yeh


	6. Chapter 6

The elemental dragon of the five nations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Au: I'm back sorry I'm back late guys after I got back from Thailand my Dad had to go to hospital due to Cancer anyway back to the story

Naruto and Mei appeared on the outskirts of a medium sized village as they walked towards the gate's they waved at the two guards standing at the door

"Hello Naruto-san, Mei-san how have you two been" The one on the right said

"We've been fine Ganare-san" Mei answered for the both of them the man nodded before waving goodbye the one on the right waved as well Mei had always found the man intriguing the way he never spoke and talked in simple handsigns was interesting at the least she didn't know much about him except for his name Hanagashi nanabi they both waved one last time before running into the village

"Naruto-Kun I don't want Ramen" Mei whined Naruto froze when she said that before turning around slowly and staring her in the eyes she couldn't see his face as his bangs overshadowed it but...was he glaring at her suddenly Naruto yelled "are you crazy Mei-chan how can you not want ramen, I mean it's the food of the gods!"

Mei stifled a giggle at the pout that had now formed on his face before giving in "fine Naruto-Kun we'll have ra-"Mei was cut off by Naruto when he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards a ramen stand.

**XX scene change XX**

"Dust style: Dust dragon!" A feminine voice yelled before a dragon rose out of the ground and zoomed towards a man standing there motionless right before the dragon erupted in a shower of dust simply from the man flicking his finger "You're still weak Hanazake-chan" the old man seemed to tease

"Whatever old man, I need to get stronger...to kill him" Hanazake said

The man sighed "Your mother wouldn't of wanted you to do this Hanazake-chan" The man said

"What do you know!' Hanazake screamed "You don't know what it's like t-to grow up without a mother" The girl screamed tears welling up in her eyes

"Hanazake–chan your only 14 years old...and I grew up with your mother I know her more than you can imagine" The man said softly "I hate The man just as much as you but you need to be strong"

Hanazake nodded

**XX Scene change XX**

Hanare Yamabuchi sat in a clearing he knew they would come after him eventually and the time was nearing he slowly wrote a note and set it down next to a sheathed sword before standing up and jumping to the left avoiding a sword before having to backflip over a fist sent from behind he landed on top of a man's hooded head before wrapping his legs around his neck and snapping it he jumped up to avoid another slash the sword easily taking off the other man's head Hanare sped through handsigns before yelling "Summoning Jutsu!" in a puff of smoke a giant Wolf appeared ( about Gamabunta's size) it snarled before opening its mouth before speaking "**What is it no**-" The wolf stopped realizing who were in front of him "**So the day has come huh**" The wolf said in a booming voice "** It's been nice knowing you Hanare**"

"You know that were going to die today don't you"

"**Of course**"

"Then it's been a great time working with you to" Hanare said before he yelled and charged along with his wolf companion

XX scene change XX

Naruto froze the chopsticks he had been using dropped to the ground before he jumped from his chair and disappeared in a pillar of concentrated lightning

'What happened to Naruto-Kun' Mei thought before she stood up and paid for their dinner before she disappeared in a pillar of fire

(**Yes another scene change) XX scene change XX**

Naruto appeared in the forest speeding through the trees towards where he had last felt Hanare's chakra signature his eyes widened when he realised that Hanare's chakra was dying before he channelled chakra to his feet and sped up. He stopped at the edge of a clearing to find Hanare propped against a tree bleeding out of an injury in his chest profusely Naruto yelled before running towards Hanare kneeling next to him he moved his hands over the wound his palms turning green "Na-Naruto...don't there's no time" Hanare choked out "They'll be coming back, get out of here and take the last Twin dragon blade"

Naruto's eyes widened "Hanare-sensei I'm not ready for another blade, and you can teach me I'll heal yo-"Naruto was cut off when a figure jumped out of the bushes Naruto growled this was one of the men who attacked his sensei "Naruto go now" Hanare said "I have enough chakra for this last jutsu"  
at first Naruto didn't move but he jumped towards the note and the sheathed sword near Hanare before jumping into the trees. He saw the man about to pursue him but was stopped by Hanare who had already initiated the jutsu "Water style: water missiles Jutsu" Hanare was able to say through labored breaths before he held his hands out and planted them in the ground before water rose out of the ground forming into missiles in the air before they charged towards Hanare's unknown opponent at blinding speeds when they connected with the man he was rocketed backwards through several trees before he slumped dead Hanare smirked before he fell to the ground.

**XX scene change XX**

Mei walked through the near empty village after hours of fruitless searching for Naruto she had given up before deciding to get some food and then get some sleep in a hotel she had just visited to get a room ' I wonder where Naruto-kun is' Mei thought before she saw Ganare and Hanagashi running towards her "Mei-san Naruto-san is at the gate he said to give you this letter" Ganare said as Hanagashi nodded

When Mei was handed the letter she thought about what it could be 'was Naruto-kun going to meet her somewhere' but what she read was something completely different '_Mei-chan I'm writing this instead of telling you in person because Hanare-san has passed I'm sorry I left very abruptly, I would've loved to have spent more time with you but certain things have caught my attention I hope I meet you some day again though._

_Thanks_

_Naruto_

Mei's eyes widened when she finished reading the letter 'Naruto-kun is leaving' Mei thought sadly, She nodded at Ganare and Hanagashi before she calmly turned around and walked towards her hotel room.

XX scene change XX

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his chair staring over the village, He sighed before he stared at the woman infront of him it was none other than Kushina Uzamaki "Kushina, do you know what you're asking of me?" Hiruzen questioned

Kushina nodded and Hiruzen sighed agin

"So be it" He said

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Kushina said before she walked out of the room

**XX Scene change XX**

Naruto stood infront of Kumo's cloud genjutsu (what exactly is that cloud thing covering Kumo is it a genjutsu? Can you tell me in the reviews) the last time he had been here was in the second year of his training. He remembered that memory fondly

_Flashback_

_Naruto glared at a white haired man with a rather bulbous nose "are you crazy, are you really saying that Dango is better than Ramen!" Naruto yelled_

"_It's obvious" The white haired man said lazily _

"_Oh really, what's so good about Dango any way I mean its way too sweet" Before the two men could continue their argument Naruto was pulled back by Hanare_

_Hanare sighed "Naruto what have I told you about getting in fights over Ramen" Hanare said "Besides Dango is better than Ramen anyway"_

"_Whatever old man" Naruto said _

_Hanare put Naruto down before hitting him on the head "I'm not old" He said_

_The white haired man walked towards them and tapped Hanazake on the shoulder _

"_What is it Darui-san?" Hanare asked_

"_I will have to leave soon Hanare-san I'm late for a meeting with my team, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Darui questioned_

"_Darui-san, I want you to train Naruto in Kenjutsu while I'm gone, can you do that for me?" Hanare asked_

"_Of course it would be an honour to train the last remaining Wolf sage's student" Darui answered without hesitation_

_Flashback end_

Naruto grinned he had found a strong friend and teacher in Darui and when Hanazake had returned he was in for a big surprise when Naruto drawed with Darui in a Kenjutsu spar and had congratulated him on his progress before they both set off towards Suna

'Get ready Darui cause I'm back and I'll win this time' He thought before he ran towards through the genjutsu and appeared infront of Kumos gates.

Another chapter done

Afro out

Thanks for everything guys, Again I'm sorry that I'm late


	7. Chapter 7

The elemental dragon of the five nations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Black lightning: violent dragon jutsu" Darui yelled as he spread his palms that crackled with electricity he yelled as the lightning was fired out of his palms towards Naruto the lightning eventually formed into a black dragon it slammed into the ground with enough force to topple the tallest building in Kumo .

Naruto yelped as he jumped to the side just in the nick of time before ducking to avoid a kick from behind, he quickly turned to stop a punch aimed for his gut before jumped back and went one made more through handsigns before he yelled "lightning style: Lightning tiger missile barrage" before spreading his palms and pushing them outward just as lightning started crackling in the air. Darui's eyes widened 'he's manipulating the molecules in the air' Darui thought before he had to jump to the right to avoid a projectile of lightning shaped like a tiger before having to again jump to the right to avoid another projectile.

Naruto fired another missile at Darui, who had to duck under it Naruto cancelled the jutsu before disappearing and reappearing in front of Darui who's eyes widened in surprise, Naruto roundhouse kicked Darui's face and sent him flying into a tree, Darui groaned as he pulled himself out of the tree before leaping backwards into the undergrowth of the trees Naruto tried to look for Darui but found that no one was there, he closed his eyes and stretched out his senses looking for Darui's chakra signature, and smirked before he disappeared and reappeared behind Darui, he pulled out a kunai before he placed to Darui's neck "I win" Naruto said.

"No, I win" He heard Darui say before 'Darui' exploded in lightning blinding Naruto "Ahhh shit I can't see" Naruto yelled rubbing at his eyes frantically he froze when he felt cold steel against his neck before Darui cut open 'Naruto's' throat and 'Naruto' puffed out of existence.

"You can come out now Naruto" Darui said

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked jumping off of a tree's branches

"When you were firing missiles at me, I noticed a shadow in the corner of my vision I didn't pay it any mind at the time but while I was dodging the missilesI was able to catch a glimpse of what i had seen, Turns out it was you I saw" Darui answered

Naruto smirked "Just what I'd expect from you Darui" 'Naruto' said "But are you sure this is the real me"

Before 'Naruto' disappeared in a gale of wind, Darui was suddenly blasted backwards into another tree this time he was to deep in the tree to pull himself out, Naruto appeared in front of him a Kunai in hand, that he held against his throat "Do you yield Darui?" Naruto asked

"Yes I yield Naruto"

"Good this was getting tiring" Naruto said "Let's go"

XX Scene change XX

"Do you understand how important this mission is to Konoha?" Hiruzen asked

"Of course Hokage-sama" An Anbu with a horse mask answered

"Good, your squad will meet up with Kushina-san and Jiraiya-san at the Northern Gates"

The ANBU nodded before disappearing in a poof of smoke

XX Scene Change XX

A man with a black cloak on stared at the body of Hanare Yamabuchi "What a shame, such a prodigy and he's gone" the man said

"Hurry up, Mohiko the boss said to get the info then get back to base" a femine voice said from behind him

"Wait there's something wrong here Inu-"Mohiko was stopped by the black Katana that impaled him through his gut, Mohiko gurgled as blood flowed freely out of his mouth and yelled as the katana was pulled out and he was pushed to the floor, he heard the screams of Inuka behind him before everything went black.

XX Scene change XX

Jiraiya, Kushina and the team of ANBU lead by Horse stood at the Northern gates they nodded to each ot6her before they ran into the trees, they were nothing more than a Blur to Untrained eyes. But the predator watching them wasn't untrained

2 hours later

Jiraiya held a hand to stop and the group obliged,

Jiraiya looked through the forest before he tensed and yelled "Get down!" as he dropeed to his knees the team doing the same just as a black Katana soared above their heads and embedded itself in the tree that Jiraiya had previously been standing on. The Katana now occupied the place where his head had previously been as they stood up a figure clad in black landed on a branch next to Kushinas tree, right before they were surrounded by more people in black all carrying a black Katana.

Jiraiya swore 'we don't have a chance, their chakra levels are par with horses and some are even on par with Kakashis, if my calculations are correct if we where to go all out only 3 of us would would survive most likely being Kushina, Horse and I' Jiraiya thought

" Jiraiya-san my squad and I will hold them off for as long as we ca-" One of Horses teammates was cut off when his head went flying

"Boar You'll pay for that!" Snake screamed as she jumped at the man with her katana

"**HAHAHA, look at this, the MORTAL thinks she can do something" **the figure she had jumped at laughed

'Damnit, if what he just said is true they're either immortal or believe they are' Jiraiya thought

"Jiraiya-san I suggest running with Kushina-San now" Horse yelled

"But Horse we can't leave you alo-"Kushina was cut off by Horse

Horse turned around and raised his mask and Kushina nearly cried the man underneath the mask was Tamane Naruto's old childhood friend

'To-Tomane is that really you"

"Yes" Tomane said smiling cheerfully "now I suggest leaving now"

"Right" Kushina nodded before she and Jiraiya ran

Tomane stared at his last remaining teammate "Bear, Double team explosion"

Bear nodded going through handsigns when he finished he touched Tomane's hand channelling chakra into him before Tomane let go

Boars eyes widened and he yelled "Tomane you can't handle all the explosive chakra!"

"Tomane looked at Bear before Bear nodded running after Jiraiya and Kushina

" **All the mortals ran. Hah except this one fun" **One of the figure's said

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA" Tomane yelled as his body exploded in an unholy light

The figures eyes widened as they were blasted backwards.

3KM away

Kushina,Jiraiya looked back to see Bear running toward

"Wheres Tomane?" Kushina asked

"H-he couldn't make it" Bear solemnly said he said just as an explosion sounded in the distance and a dome of light appeared in the sky about 2 Km away

Everyone stayed silent before Jiraiya spoke up " we should go" before he turned and jumped back into the trees with Kushina and Bear following suite

XX scene change XX

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared into the distance 'somethings wrong' he thought with a frown 'Oh wait thats right More salt" he thought as he grabbed the salt and sprinkled it on his ramen ( Dont know if you do that but yeh).

Chapters late and pretty small

But I promise next update 10 k or more

Bye guys

Thanks for everything


End file.
